


Unconditional Surrender

by sage_theory (papersage)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/pseuds/sage_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth wants to be safe, and Rodney just wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional Surrender

  
_"Don't make a sound, hush and listen  
Keep your head down, we're not safe yet  
Don't make a sound and be good for me  
'cause I know they're waiting somewhere out here  
Leave it, I won't go back  
We have to do it, 'cause there's nothing left"_  
\- Frou Frou  
"Shh"

 

  
It's always a little heartbreaking, in a good way, whenever Rodney does this. Lets himself be splayed across the bed or tied down or tied up and subject to whatever whims cross her mind. Sometimes there's a little pain. Sometimes just waiting - it's worse than pain for Rodney who is impatient and demanding on the best of days. Sometimes just watching his body, listening to his breath slowly devolve into pants for fear that she might leave him like that.

One time, she left him like that for half an hour, blindfolded, face down. He practically had a panic attack, they had to stop play for a while, but when she rode his face twenty minutes later he was practically devouring her cunt with a dedication that not even hunger would have granted him.

Today, however, the weapon is pleasure. And pleasure is a weapon more powerful than pain - if you know how to wield it. He's kneeled at the side of the bed, tied to either post by long ropes. He's laying with his cheek down on the bed, waiting.

"Elizabeth?"

Fear. Elizabeth likes to listen to the fear - when she knows there's nothing serious behind it. There's two kinds of fear for Rodney. There's scientific fear - Wraith coming and the city failing. Things that scare everyone. And there's the deep down fear that scares nobody *but* Rodney. The fear of alone and rejected and hated that he's had so long that he has to periodically tempt to get his equilibrium. Everyone accuses Major Sheppard of being the daredevil, but if they lived in Rodney's head for a second, they'd call him a masochist.

And they'd be right.

She kneels behind him. The palm of her on the small of his back. She leans in and nuzzles him on the shoulder. Reaches around and begins to stroke. Rodney groans, arches, then eventually starts to scream. He confesses every sin he's ever committed, and a few he hasn't yet. And Elizabeth keeps pressing her face into his shoulder feeling the bone and muscle move as Rodney's arm flex, twitch and stretch. They always say that the powerful people are the ones who need to let go, but mostly that's not true. Elizabeth hasn't felt powerful since the last time they did this. She's in control by accident, because nobody - except maybe Sheppard - has figured out that she's been teetering on the edge since they crossed the event horizon. She's in control by illusion. She sits on the throne and they believe it.

But here - the power is real. She owns Rodney. Ferocious, brilliant, unbiddable Rodney. He moans for her. He obeys her. Kneels by a bed, naked and dangerously vulnerable at her say so. Elizabeth bites down on his skin. His head jerks up, and she wraps her other arm around him. He bucks back against her hip.

"Please, please, god, please. Elizabeth. I can't - please - Elizabeth,"

Elizabeth stops biting for a moment. "You can if I say you can."

"Okay," he says, breaking so fast that he might as well have been made of glass. "Anything. Just say it, anything. Anything, god, please. Elizabeth."

She slows her pace, digs her nails into his chest. He breaths in and out hard, she can feel the expand-contract-expand-contract of his body. Elizabeth doesn't know what she wants him to do just yet, but she has all the time in the world to figure it out. Because these are the luxuries of power. Peace and time and safety.

Rodney is strapped down, penitent, obedient.

And she is safe. Utterly safe.

\- END -


End file.
